I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to employing delta-based reverse link traffic power control and interference management in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent means by which a majority of people worldwide has come to communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, demanding reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals or mobile devices. Each mobile device communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the mobile devices to the base stations.
Wireless systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Typically, each base station supports mobile devices located within a specific coverage area referred to as a sector. A sector that supports a specific mobile device is referred to as the serving sector. Other sectors, not supporting the specific mobile device, are referred to as non-serving sectors. Mobile devices within a sector can be allocated specific resources to allow simultaneous support of multiple mobile devices. As such, mobile devices within a sector typically do not interfere with each other since they can be assigned orthogonal resources. However, transmissions by mobile devices in neighboring sectors may not be coordinated. Consequently, transmissions by mobile devices operating in neighboring sectors can cause interference and degradation of mobile device performance.